


The Humble Man - DISCONTINUED

by Targa365



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Adoption, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targa365/pseuds/Targa365
Summary: Dallon Weekes a humble man, adopted four boys. Something he never thought he would do.Along the way is trouble, fights, friendship and a while bunch of anxiety.(The ages of each boy changes in the story throughout time)





	1. The Man Himself

Dallon Weekes had never thought about children. Even as a young lad, Dallon wanted one, and only one thing in life; a job...  
And he's got one...

But children is a whole other matter. It wasn't until his friend Dan was telling him about the child he and his wife recently fostered, when Dallon really considered having a child...to foster not to keep.  
So when, six months later, Dallon applied to the system (and got accept as a reliable adult and carer), he never expected to feel such happiness in helping others.


	2. Jon

Jon was only a baby when his parents passed away. He doesn't remember much from his first few foster families, in fact he remembers nothing at all. 

At age three little Jon Walker with big brown eyes, and soft shaggy hair, was brought to Dallon Weekes to stay for a little while.  
He looked up to the big man that greeted him at the front door, and swiftly hid behind Wendy, they lady that took him from house to house. 

"Hello there." Said a soft and tentative voice. "I'm Dallon, what's your name?"  
Jon felt Wendy chuckle a little with laughter.  
"This is Jon, he's a little shy."  
Jon, of course, wanted to protest. He wasn't shy, he was a big boy!  
Wendy walked in the door, pulling a tiny Jon along with her, and following a big Dallon into a lounge.

There was a very soft carpet spread across the floor, coloured like the sky, and the wallpaper was a soft grey, and slightly bumpy with texture. Jon noticed small cushions littering light leather sofas, and a wooden coffee table, rounded at the edges displayed a mug. It was cosy.  
But what made Jon squeal with excitement, was the toy dog, golden yellow and faded with age, slumped against the arm of the sofa.  
He walked confidently away from Wendy and towards the tacky toy, gently picking up and holding it close. It smelled like an antique shop, but still warm and humble.

Dallon smiled at the boy. It was sweet.

He and Wendy went over some paperwork, and she promised to visit every so often, and even call in.

As she left, leaving Jon's suitcase by the stairs, Dallon couldn't help but look at the tiny boy who was now in his hands. He walked over slowly, noticing that the dog was still tight in the boys arms.  
"Do you want to come and have a look at your room?" He asked.  
The boy nodded eagerly.

Dallon had a good feeling about Jon - a protective fatherly instinct he never knew he had.


	3. Brendon

Brendon Urie was the wild child at age six. He struggled to stay anywhere for a long period of time, especially when the families or homes had other younger children. His social worker, Becca was tearing herself apart trying to find a suitable home from the kid. That's when she found Dallon. A man who had fostered and recently adopted another young child.

When Brendon first met Dallon, he was buzzing with excitement. He and Becca had met Dallon and his eight year old son at a soft play area. 

Whilst Becca and Dallon were talking, Brendon and Jon had run off to the slides.  
"You're really fast." Jon comments as he follows Brendon.  
The younger boy just nods eagerly.  
"I'm like the Flash!"  
Jon's eyebrows furrow a little as he tries to catch his breath.  
"My favourite hero is Batman." He says quietly.  
"But he doesn't do anything. And he wears tights!" Brendon argues.  
This time Jon frowns and shakes his head, but he doesn't argue back because he really wants a brother, and if that means it's Brendon, then so be it.

After they have greasy chips and ,chicken nuggets that had more batter than meat, Dallon and Jon went home.

As Brendon and Becca made there way to Becca's car, she turned to him and smiled.  
"Did you get along with Jon?"  
The small boy nodded.  
"Yeah, he's nice, but he likes silly superheroes."  
She just shook her head.  
"Would you be okay if Dallon fostered you Bren?"

Silence.

"Does he want adopt me? Will I have a Dad and a brother?" His eyes are wide with excitement and hope. Brendon a small child who was moved again and again from house to home to house to home to house...

And now, he has another opportunity. But Becca knows how this story ends. Brendon will be too wild for Dallon and won't get along with his son.  
She just hopes she is wrong.

"He's considering it." She answers instead.


	4. Ryan and Spencer

It was easier to pretend to be half brothers, than it was to actually be best friends. It was the only way they could stick together.  
Ryan and Spencer had spent most of their lives together anyway. They both had a similar past (although very differently affected) and even went to the same homes.  
Both boys had a history of running away. It's not their fault; the shouting was too much, and sometimes they wanted to be alone...with each other. It's also very rare they went to lessons in school. Spencer couldn't read anyway, so what was the point? He also had a habit of hiding under tables if he got too stressed, which was most of the time. Ryan got picked on. A lot. He had a weird fashion sense and wrote about things nobody understood. He lived in his own world. They both did.

They had the same social worker. Mick. He was a really nice guy. You had to be when working with two boys who hid themselves and rarely spoke. Mick tried his best to find foster homes that took in two unrelated boys, but it was hard. It was also why Mick tried to twist the truth and say they were half brothers, but that wasn't technically legal, and it definitely wasn't true. 

When Mick found Dallon, a man who had already adopted two kids, aged fourteen and twelve, he knew he had the perfect match for his troubled kids.  
Brendon was the same age as Spencer, only five months older, and Ryan was a year younger than Jon.

"I know you guys are scared," he had said to them. "But trust me, this guy is great, he's adopted two kids and fostered before you."  
Ryan and Spencer still stayed slouched in their seats trying not to curl into each other, but failing.

Dallon looked big. Like the kind of guy who you would hide behind in a busy club.  
After introductions, Ryan and Spencer were left to talk to Jon and Brendon.

"Hi I'm Brendon, you can call me Bren or Beebo or bread-bin or anything really!"  
Ryan could see Spencer hunch over himself.  
"I'm Ryan." He said instead of groaning out loud. "And this is my brother Spencer, he doesn't talk much, so don't expect a reply."

The other two boys nodded, even if it was a little awkward.  
Jon seemed more calm, although he definitely held an authorized confidence. Ryan trusted him. Brendon was loud, and it scared Spencer a bit, but it was mostly amusing to watch.

A few months after the first meeting, the two boys occasionally stayed the night at Dallons. After a only a year, they were part of the family.

Spencer found it the hardest to adjust; he still hid under tables, and crawled into Ryan's bed at night. He never really spoke to anyone and never confessed that he couldn't read. Nightmares were still regular.  
Ryan wasn't much better, but at least he was open.

Sometimes everything was difficult.  
That was just something Dallon had to learn to adapt to.


	5. A New Start

I will buy you...a...mars bar." Dallon said, to which he got no reply.

"Okay, how about a...packet of Haribo?" Again, he received no reply.

"Come on Spencer, I will buy you anything from Cobras Sweet Shop."  
Again silence.

Jumping down from the table he was sat on, Dallon knelt down on the floor, eye level with the scared boy who was wedged between two chairs.

"Spencer, I know change is hard, especially since we've never lived in a house like this, or an area like this. I also know that new schools are intimidating and scary, but you have to try. We have fifteen minutes to get their on time. Besides, you'll have your brother's their too. I bet they're all nervous."

Slowly, Spencer slid from beneath the table and Dallon smiled proudly. He handed his youngest son his school bag and watched as he made his way out to the car.

Grabbing his keys, Dallon made his way to the front door. He took his time locking it as his hands shook. Even though the sun was shining and he could feel the heat on his neck, he felt cold with nerves. Moving house was something Dallon never thought he would do, but he had an amazing job opportunity and he couldn't turn it down. However moving house resulted in his boys moving schools.  
We was worried for them.

Jon was sitting in the front seat, and in the back Brendon was in the middle, Ryan to his right, Spencer to his left.  
The drive felt slow and none of the boys spoke.  
Except from when they pulled up to they gate.

"Dallon, I don't want to do this." Ryan said quickly.

"You'll be fine."

"I feel sick." Complained Brendon.

"You'll be fine." 

"I don't like this." That would be Jon.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Seriously guys, I'm going into the office with you, and Miss Salpeter, the office lady, said they'll have a few students show you around and to your lessons. You will be okay."

Walking towards the office, Dallon felt Spencer shift closer to him. The school was very big. Much bigger than their previous one.

They were greeted with a chipper lady, Miss Salpeter.

"You must be Dallon Weekes, it's nice to meet you in person." She greets. "Are these your boys then?"

"Yeah, Jon, Brendon, Ryan and Spencer."

"I need you to sign a few papers, listing any illnesses and medication needed."

Okay he can do this.

She hands him a sheet.

Please list any illnesses your child has mental or physical.

Brendon has ADHD. That's easy to remember because he fit the stereotype like a glove. Jon is asthmatic, but only very mildly. He's never had an asthma attack, but does struggle to catch his breath. Ryan has PTSD, as does Spencer, but medication doesn't really help. They just need space. Spencer also has autistic traits. However he hasn't been diagnosed.  
Zack made a note about not touching Ryan or Spencer if either were having a flashback, and not to yell at Spencer if he was hiding under the table. Communicating with him can get hard sometimes.

Dallon signed as he put down the pen.  
Through the glass doors he could see four students waiting to show his kids around the school.

"Thank you very much Mr Weekes, I just need you to sign a few things and you can go."

"Please don't go." Spencer whispered quietly.

"You'll be fine." Dallon put the pen down and didn't turn around as he walked back to the car park.  
Spencer would be fine. Jon would be fine. Ryan word be fine. Brendon would be fine.

They'll be okay.


	6. So...

I will no longer be using Zack Hall.

I have also updated my Wattpad version, and written a similar message.

This is based on what people have said about him on Instagram and Twitter, and I refuse to use Zack as a character, especially if te allegations made are true.

If I have used Zack's name anywhere in this fic (or any of my others) please let me know so I can replace it with Dallon. (Same goes for Wattpad) 

As for this fic, I still have plans for it, and will be using Dallon as a replacement.


	7. DISCONTINUED

Maybe one day I'll finish this by changing characters and such. 

I'll only continue one story with Brendon in it, which I explained in an author's note in Vicious Love. 

I can't write comfortably anymore 

This fic will probably stay up, until o come to a decision as to whether I want to get rid of it or not.

Sorry to those who have been reading it. I had some great ideas, and was finally finishing drafts.


End file.
